manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramirez
:"Die, you mother-fucking piece of shit!" '' : -Ramirez, while fighting Cash. '''Ramirez' is a character and the secondary antagonist in Manhunt. Ramirez is a hulking one-eyed Afro-Latino ex-soldier, and the leader of The Wardogs. Ramirez can be seen giving orders to various gangs throughout the game, including the white supremacist Skinz, despite his heritage (though he seems to despise them). He is also Lionel Starkweather's "go-to guy". He is no stranger to have a starring role in Starkweather’s productions after previously starring in his own movie, "Let’s Play “Ramirez Sez". He makes appearances in the missions White Trash, Grounds for Assault, View of Innocence, Kill the Rabbit and Divided they Fall. His weapon of choice is the Sniper Rifle and the Shotgun. Events of Manhunt "Alright, you limp-dicked faggots, let's give Mr. Starkweather a show to remember. Move it!" Ramirez first appears in White Trash, ordering the Skinz to kill Cash. Ramirez then appears again in Grounds for Assault, ordering his Wardogs to kill Cash. Ramirez also appears in View of Innocence, telling the Innocentz where they will be. Cash first directly encounters Ramirez at the Wardogs Apartment in Divided They Fall. Ramirez has orders to make sure that Cash is killed, and by the end of the scene, only one will be left alive. Ramirez is later killed by Cash, as he attempts to request reinforcements. If Ramirez falls on the ground with low health, instead of begging for mercy like ordinary hunters, he admits his defeat and wants Cash to finish him. After his death, Ramirez is only mentioned later by Starkweather in one of his lines when trying to negotiate with Cash: "You want in? OK. Ramirez was a schmuck anyway. I could do with a man like you on location." Gameplay After the player manages to get to the last floor of the apartment block, Ramirez will leave a locked door from the penultimate floor and run away while Wardogs arrive giving cover to him. After the scene of him leaving the door, the player have two minutes to kill Ramirez, but it's almost impossible kill him before he reach the ground level as he can be only seen sometimes along the path by a couple seconds before running to out of sight. When Ramirez exits the apartment block, he will run to the platform in front of the exit and stay there until the time ends. If the player fails to kill him before the reinforcement time is up, two more Wardogs using sniper rifles will show up near the exit of the apartment block, and they will stay near Ramirez. Strategy Ramirez's assassination is considerably one of the most annoying and unforgiving segments from the first Manhunt game, since there is only one save point in the entire chapter. This save point is in the first stairs of the apartment block. Also, it's virtually impossible to execute Ramirez. Even if the player manage to track down Ramirez and follow him out of the apartment block, if Cash is killed when facing him or when leaving the area the player have to restart the chapter almost from the beginning. A strategy which appears to be easier is to kill the hunters along the path using the shotgun and then go back to the final level of the apartment pick up a sniper rifle inside of the room which Ramirez begins the level in (when going to the sniper rifle, watch out for a lonely Wardog hiding on the shadows in the final area of the apartment block corridor). After picking up the sniper rifle, go down and use it to kill several of the Wardogs there. After killing one Wardog with the rifle, you must go back to despite the rest of them as the two Wardogs with sniper rifles can shoot you on sight. Eventually you will kill all of them, as Ramirez can be also killed with a single shot on the head. This strategy is not recommended, however, for players who are trying to achieve five stars as this will last longer than just using the shotgun and trying to kill Ramirez before the timer runs out. Trivia *Ramirez is possibly named after the American serial killer Richard Ramirez. *Ramirez can't be executed. When the player targets Ramirez, the reticule immediately hones in on a gruesome kill (similar to Piggsy). When the player performs the execute action, Cash applies a headlock and attempts to execute Ramirez. Ramirez counters with an elbow to Cash's stomach and taunts him. *Ramirez is credited as having two voice actors. Two unused lines in the audio files shows him using the White Rabbit's line in Mouth of Madness, but slightly different: "You did well, very well, but every film has an ending and this is yours". "Shit! The punk survived the final cut! If he gets me, he gets out! Give me some backup"! Ramirez originally had the White Rabbit's role. This might also explain why he is credited with a second voice actor. *Ramirez appears to be loosely modeled after Jax Briggs from Mortal Kombat. Gallery Ramirez.jpg Manhunt 2011-06-22 23-36-37-81.JPG Manhunt 2011-06-22 23-42-54-65.JPG|Ramirez' corpse. Normal ProjectManhunt ArtPanel12.jpg|Ramirez' Wardogs. Category:Characters Category:characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt Category:Leaders Category:Gangs Category:Deceased